Crash Bandicoot Trading Faces
by FFRaz
Summary: Cortex tries to switch Crash's soul with a frog, until it goes horribly wrong and puts cortex and crash in a awkward position.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Neo Cortex is a scientist with only one desire, to vanquish Crash Bandicoot and take over the world. He would work his massive cranium every night plotting the bandicoot's doom, but at every turn Crash has pulled through and turned out victorious. No matter how many times Cortex tried, there was no plan too tough for the heroic bandicoot. One day he wandered about how crash's mind worked, upon having this thought he beleived he finally snapped. To wander what his arch nemesis thinks, a thought and plan Cortex never hoped to turn to.

"If that meddling Bandicoot was even stupider than he is now, then maybe, just maybe I can vanquish him forever! Muahahahahahaha!" Explained Cortex, talking to himself in his evil chair.

"I heard laughing dr. Cortex, you finally have something?" asked N.Gin, seeming excited.

"If the Bandicoot wasn't himself, to say, he was someone else is a plan that comes to mind..." explained Cortex, stroking his beard.

"Will you need use of my mechs? Heheheh!" said N.Gin, seeming overly excited.

"No... but I will need to make alterations to your matter distorter... come N.Gin! We are to make a soul swapping device! Muahahahahahaha!" Stated dr. Cortex, now standing on his chair.

The next day, within the deepest region of the iceberg lab, Cortex and Gin were still up after a full 24 hours of working on the evil device.

"I think it's ready!" said Gin, wiping his face of oil.

"Excellent, we'll need test subjects! Nina! Tropy!" Cortex shouted, rubbing his hands together.

"What is it now dr?" asked Dr. Tropy, the towering armor clad scientist.

"Yeah, I was kinda busy!" Shouted Nina, Cortex's gothic niece.

"We wanted to test our soul swapping device, don't worry i'll swap you straight back if it works!" said Cortex, Nina and tropy looked at eachother, curiously. N.Gin pulled the lever on the huge soul swapping device, a beam hit Nina, then redirected to Tropy. After the small sequence, Tropy and Nina looked at eachother in shock.

"What the? It worked! I'm in Tropy's body!" Said Tropy, with Nina's nasally voice.

"As astonishing as this is Dr, I would like to be me again!" Said Nina, with Tropy's british accent.

"Oh you want to swap back? Lemme see... what?" shouted Cortex, furiously bashing the device.

"What is it dr. cortex?" Asked N.Gin, cowering slightly.

"I can't use the device again, what's going on?" Yelled Cortex, getting outraged now.

"WHAT?" Shouted Nina and Tropy in unison and shock.

"You're saying we're stuck like this forever? Ludicrous!" said Nina, still with Tropy's soul inside her, in disbelief.

"No way! I hate looking down on all of you, I don't know how Tropy copes but i sure can't!" shouted Tropy, still with Nina's soul inside him.

"Ah, I see, the device needs to recharge for 2 hours before firing again!" explained N.Gin, checking the device's screen.

"Argh! I was hoping we could have that feeble minded fool crash defeaten by then!" yelled Cortex, kicking random objects.

"Well you're going to be a good doctor and swap us back instead, then take care of your bad playmate crash later, right?" explained Nina, still with Tropy's soul inside her.

"Fine... me and N.Gin will work into making the machine fire faster!" said Cortex, getting straight back to work.

"But Dr. Cortex, it is barely functional as it is! Any more alterations and it might become hazardous! You do know what this device used to be, right?" ranted N.Gin, panicking.

"Of course i know you buffoon! Do you think I'm that stupid?" said Cortex, laughing as he flipped his protective mask back on.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on N.Sanity beach, Crash Bandicoot was in his usual spot, by the beach sprawled out on the beach mat. Crash tipped the edge of his sunglasses upon hearing footseps, he checked around until he spotted a crystal in the corner of his eye. Crash threw his sunglasses to the floor, and glared at the crystal, he made his way toward it. Upon touching the crystal's smooth purple surface, Crash was dissapointed as the Crystal jerked away. Crash followed the crystal through the winding lush forest, past the dull native village and over the ferocious volcanoe. Crash was growing tired, but his lust for the Crystal never faded, he continued to follow it to the edge of the island. Crash grasped the Crystal in his Worn down gloves, he snickered to himself and begun dancing. Before he could finish his trademark dance, he was pulled to the ground, the crystal was accelerating and taking Crash with it. Crash was dragged through the ocean, still being pulled by this mysterious Crystal. A few hours later, Crash woke up in a pile of snow, the Crystal in the distance in the doorway of the Iceberg Lab. Crash, now furious waltzed over to the Crystal he tried to tackle it but it moved upwards this time, causing Crash to hit the door.

Meanwhile, Cortex sat at the balcony of his Iceberg Lab, with Nina and Tropy whom soul's had been switched back.

"I love having such a gullible nemesis! Hah!" Said Cortex, remote control in hand.

"Dr. Cortex! The machine is altered! But one more Shot and it could result in catastrophe if fired after that!" explained N.Gin, smoke pouring out of the Rocket embedded in his head.

"Excellent, now watch as I lure the idiot to his doom!" Shouted Cortex, shaking the control stick on his remote violently. Meanwhile at the foot of the lab, Crash grabbed the Crystal, which was shaking violently at Cortex's command. The Crystal floated upwards, and paused as it reached Cortex's level, Cortex manipulated the Crystal to float down and turned the controls off.

"I finally have you where I want you! You infernal Bandicoot!" Yelled Cortex, cracking his knuckles.

"But first, would you like a cup of tea?" Asked Tropy, as if to prevent Cortex messing up the plan. Crash nodded and followed Tropy, Cortex looked at Nina with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged and followed Tropy and Crash.

Tropy placed a cup of hot tea in front of Crash, Cortex sat cross legged in the opposite chair grinning evily.

"Oh Nina! Can you bring in your pet frog for my freind Crash to see?" Asked Cortex.

"Freind? I thought you were trying to destroy him?" queried Nina, looking confused. Cortex made awkward movements, Crash just grinned and drank the tea goofily.

"Oh no Nina, those days have long gone! Now bring the little mite in here!" explained Cortex, chuckling and signalling suspiciously. Nina placed her experimental and hideously altered frog on the table, it stood still and croaked violently.

"Excuse me gentleman, but i must assist Gin in the kitchen!" explained Cortex, getting up and leaving the room.

"ARGH! Fire the machine, i can't stand being nice to that wretched being any longer!" Yelled Cortex, demandingly. N.Gin nodded, and pulled the lever, the machine whirred and charged it took aim at Crash Bandicoot as Cortex grinned Evily.


End file.
